Love On Air
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya,tapi dia tidak menganggapku lebih dari teman." " hari ini aku harus menyatakan cintaku," "Pengumuman..aku Tan Hankyung..." HanChul, Don't Like Don'T read ! RnR Please


Title :: Love On Air

Genre :: Romance

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Kata kata agak Kasar, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai, dan yang terpenting so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera..^^

Happy Readinggg..^^

# All Heechul Pov

"_Demikianlah pengumuman hasil rapat komite minggu ini, dan sekarang kita memasuki waktu Top Ten Chart dan Musik Request, bagi yang ingin merequest lagu apapun bisa langsung datang ke ruang siaran,,_" Ucapku dan menaruh kertas berisi pengumuman hasil rapat komite dan pengumuman dari klub klub di sekolahku.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

Bunyi ketukan di kaca membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang namja menempelkan kertas berisi pengumuman dan menyuruhku untuk membacakan pengumuman dari klubnya yang tertulis di dalam kertas,,,

Aku memandang kesal kepada namja itu yang terusmenerus menunjuk ke arah kertas yang ditempelnya di kaca dan memintaku untuk membacakan nya,,

"_Ah baiklah sebelum saya mulai membacakan Top Teen Chart minggu ini, ada pengumuman penting dari Tim basket untuk berkumpul setelah pelajaran usai."_

^^HanChul^^

"Kau China Pabo.." Tunjukku pada namja yang tadi berada di luar ruang siaran.

"Sudah berkali kali kubilang padamu, kalau kau ingin menyampaikan pengumuman, harus datang 5 menit sebelum siaran, kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubilang, eoh?" Kesalku.

"Ah,,mianhae mianhae Heechul-ah tadi aku benar benar lupa, sekali lagi mianhae." Dia mengatupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dadanya.

Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya,

"Dasar kau ini, lain kali kalau kau terlambat aku tidak akan menyampaikan pengumuman darimu lagi, kau dengar!"

Dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku," Ah tentu, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, benar deh." Dia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya,,

_Namja penyebab semua ini adalah Hankyung, ketua Klub Basket di sekolahku, sedangkan aku sendiri adalah Kim Heechul, Ketua Klub Siaran._

_Sebenarnya aku menyukai nya, menyukai Hankyung,menyukai segala hal yang ada di dirinya,, setiap pertengkaran yang kulalui dengan nya bagiku sangat sangat menyenangkan, tapi…_

Aku memandangnya yang tengah berbicara dengan Leteeuk –Wakil Ketua Tim Siaran – dengan akrab,,

_Tapi tentu saja dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman._

"Heechul."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya,

"Plukk.." dia melemparkan sesuatu kepadaku,

"Cokelat?"

Dia tersenyum, "Itu untukmu, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, aku pergi ya, bye."

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam erat cokelat yang ada di tanganku,

_Bagiku seperti ini saja sudah cukup, bisa berteman dengan nya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku._

"Hankyungie baik ya,"

"Eh?memangnya kenapa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang terdiam sambil memandangi tempat Hankyung tadi, bisa kulihat semburat semburat merah yang mulai terlukis di wajahnya,,

"Jangan jangan kau…" Aku menghentikan ucapanku dan meliriknya lagi

"Kau menyukainya ya Teuki?"

Leeteuk terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku tapi semburat semburat merah yang makin tergambar di wajahnya menambah keyakinanku kalau ternyata dia – juga – menyukai Hankyung.

_Teuki…_

_^^HanChul^^_

"Heechul.."

"Hmm..wae, Wonnie?" Tanyaku pada Siwon – anggota Tim Siaran – yang datang dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"I..itu..hoshh..hoshh..itu.."

Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan, " Hya kau, kalau masih cape tidak usah berbicara, buang buang tenaga saja."

Dia tidak menjawab dan meneguk minuman yang disodorkan oleh Teuki sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah.

"Ada apa Siwon?"

"Ah..Chullie, hari ini kan kita mau mengambil video Klub Basket untuk disiarkan hari Jumat, tapi Shindong tidak masuk hari ini." Jelas Siwon.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung,"Lalu?"

"Hya, kau ini, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan Shindong?"

Aku menunjuk diriku," Aku?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ya kau, lagipula kan kau ketuanya jadi kau yang harus menggantikan nya."

Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di kepala seolah berpikir," Hmm..baiklah." putusku akhirnya.

"Aku juga mau membantu." Ujar Leeteuk yang berdiri di sampingku.

Siwon memandang Leeteuk dengan lembut, " Silahkan saja kalau kau mau membantu Teuki, nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul ya."

Aku melihat ke arah Teuki yang tersenyum senang,,

"Tunggu.." Seruku

"Hmm..wae, Chullie?"

"Siwon, bukankah hanya untuk sekedar interview 2 orang saja sudah cukup?tidak perlu banyak orang?nanti malah akan merepotkankan Teuki." Ucapku memberi alasan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang saja, semoga berhasil ya Chullie, Wonnie." Leeteuk mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang siaran.

_Maafkan aku Teuki…aku hanya tidak suka jika nanti aku melihat kau dekat dengan Hankyung..maafkan aku._

_^^HanChul^^_

"Kau bertengkar dengan Teuki, eoh?" Tanya Siwon saat kami berjalan menuju ke Lapangan Basket.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, " Ani."

Siwon menatapku intens, " Kalian aneh, biasanya kalian akrab, tapi siang ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang beda."

"..tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya merasa kalau untuk interview 2 orang saja sudah cukup, kau terlalu berlebihan Siwon." Ujarku sedikit gugup.

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar jawabanku, " Terserah kau."

Aku berjalan mendahului Siwon agar dia tidak bertanya tanya lagi tentang ku dan Leeteuk.

_Leeteuk adalah sahabat baik ku dan sahabat yang paling kusukai,,tapi saat aku tahu kalau ternyata dia juga menyukai Hankyung, aku… merasa sangat kesal,,,_

"Hufft…" aku menghela nafasku lagi,,

_Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan perasaan ku saat ini…._

_^^HanChul^^_

Aku berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket,,

"Hankyung.." Gumamku pelan saat aku melihat sosok nya yang sedang mendribble bola dengan semangat,,

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan badan yang sedikit berotot membuatnya tampak – sangat – indah dimataku.

"Kau benar benar sempurna Han.." Ucapku lirih.

"Heechul.."

Aku tersenyum melihat Hankyung yang sedikit berlari ke arahku,

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludahku melihatnya datang dengan tubuh yang bermandikan keringat, membuatnya terlihat errr..sexy.

"Hei.." Dia menggoyangkan tangan nya di depan wajahku.

"Ah,itu.."

"Hari ini kami akan menginterview Klub Basket." Sahut Siwon yang baru datang.

Aku menganggukkan kepala untuk membenarkan perkataan Siwon,,

"Mianhae aku telat Chuliie." Bisik Siwon padaku

"Jeongmal?aku lupa." Hankyung menepuk dahinya.

"Dasar kau ini." Sinisku.

"Ah, mianhae Chullie, aku benar benar lupa." Hankyung mengusap kepalaku pelan.

Aku menepis tangan nya yang berada di kepalaku, " Jangan menyentuh kepalaku."

"Hehehe..mianhae..abis kepalamu enak sih buat di elus elus."

Aku mendelikkan mataku kesal,,

_Apa apan dia?mengelus kepalaku hanya karena enak?tidak tau apa aku sudah setengah mati menahan jantung ku yang terus berdetak cepat seperti pacuan kuda?_

"Heheheh…"

Siwon menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kami berdua,

"Sudah sudah,,Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Oh ya, kebetulan hari ini kami ada pertandingan yang bisa kalian liput." Kata Hankyung.

"Wah..bagus."

"Siwon, bukankah seharusnya yang interview itu Shindong?kenapa jadi Heechul?"

"Kenapa?kau tidak suka bertemu denganku, eoh?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Aniyo aniyo.." dia langsung menyanggahnya cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu Chullie, aku hanya sekedar bertanya, lagipula aku senang kok bertemu denganmu."

"Bodo." Balasku ketus.

"Sudah kembali sana."

"hehehe..baiklah,kalau begitu selamat menikmati pertandingan ku ya." Dia berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan dan meninggalkan ku dengan Siwon.

"Orangnya sudah pergi tuh, jangan dilihatin terus." Goda Siwon seraya mengerlingkan matanya ke arahku.

"Hya..ap..apa maksudmu Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum jahil ke arahku," Ani..hehehe."

^^HanChul^^

Hankyung memulai pertandingan nya dengan semangat, sementara aku hanya menatapnya di pinggir lapangan dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajahku,

Aku ingin sekali meneriakinya untuk memberikan semangat seperti yang lain, tapi ah mau taruh dimana mukaku yang tampan ini kalau mereka tahu aku menguras tenaga dan suaraku hanya untuk memberikan semangat pada Hankyung saja?tidak akan kubiarkan seorang KIM HEECHUL di tertawai oleh anak anak lain nya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kesana kemari,,

Siwon menyenggol bahuku pelan, " Hey Chullie."

"Wae?"

"Kau seperti orang gila saja, senyum senyum sendiri terus menggeleng gelengkan kepala tidak jelas,ckckck."

"Pletakk.."

Aku memukul kepalanya lumayan keras,

"Appoo.."

"Apa?kau mau kupukul lagi?" Kataku kasar,

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, " Ani..pisss.."

"Huh dasar.."

_Dasar Kuda Jantan, mengganggu lamunanku saja.._

Aku kembali mengamati Hankyung yang masih semangat bermain,,

_Dia memang pantas menjadi ketua Klub Basket,,_

_kepintaran nya memainkan si kulit bundar alias bola basket itu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi,,_

_berkali kali dia membawa sekolah kami menjuarai kompetisi,,_

_sifat bertanggung jawab dan keramahan nya pun membuatnya mempunyai nilai plus dimata para songsaenim dan siswa lain nya, sehingga dia banyak sekali mempunyai fans, yahh walaupun jumlah fans nya masih lebih banyak aku sih.._

"Heechul, mereka sudah selesai tuh, sekarang kau bersiap siap."

Aku mengacungkan ibu jari ku ke arah kamera yang dipegang Siwon,  
>"Yak Mulai…"<p>

^^HanChul^^

"Wahhh..kau hebat sekali Heechul." Puji para siswa saat aku berjalan memasuki kantin.

Aku menatap mereka bingung," Wae?"

"Itu.." Mereka menunjuk ke arah televisi yang memang terpasang di kantin agar kami semua bisa melihat berita berita dan liputan khusus yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan.

Aku ikut melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan liputan interview dengan Klub Basket yang kemarin aku lakukan.

Aku tersenyum bangga dan menatap ke sekelilingku saat mendengar para siswa yang tidak henti hentinya mengatakan aku keren,,

_itu sudah pasti, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan dan kekerenanku kan, Kim Heechul, a big space star._

"Kau hebat hyung." Donghae menepuk punggungku pelan dari belakang.

"Sudah pasti." Balasku singkat.

"Itu berkat aku lho yang pegang kamera Chulie," Bangga Siwon seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Masa?kayaknya engga tuh."Jawabku singkat.

"Huhh..dasar kau ini.." Siwon mendecak kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Chullie.."

Kulihat Leeteuk berlari menghampiriku, Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kau Hebat." Dia mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ke arahku seraya tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang manis.

Aku terdiam tidak menjawab pujian nya,,

Leeteuk menyuruh Siwon untuk bergeser lalu duduk di sampingku,

"Andai saja aku bisa sepertimu Chullie." Ujarnya.

_Deg.._

_aku merasa ada yang salah dengan hatiku,, _

_aku menyukai Hankyung dan Teuki juga menyukai Hankyung,,_

_tapi dia malah memujiku seperti itu…._

_Sedangkan aku..aku malah membencinya,,_

_betapa jahatnya aku.._

Leeteuk menepuk pipiku pelan, " Chullie,"

"Ah?eh?"

"Kau melamun." Katanya pelan.

"Ah..mianhae Teuki,,"

"Oh ya Teuki, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kau yang mencoba untuk interview?"

Leeteuk menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar "Jeongmal?"

Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum,,

_Hah…aku tidak boleh egois…_

_Teuki adalah sahabatku, jadi kami harus sama sama berusaha.._

_Kalaupun Hankyung memilih Teuki, aku harus bisa merelakan nya.._

_Ya..aku tidak boleh egois…_

_Kim Heechul..kau pasti bisa.._

Aku mengepalkan tangan ku keatas,,

"Mulai lagi deh anehnya," Celetuk Siwon.

"Aku dengar ucapan mu Choi Siwon!" Tandasku tajam seraya memberikan death glare andalanku ke arah nya yang langsung cengar cengir tidak jelas.

^^HanChul^^

"Wah Sudah sore " Ucapku saat melihat keluar jendela,,

langit sudah mulai menunjukkan kegelapan nya..

"Sudah waktunya pulang Teuki, simpan saja semua laporan nya, besok baru kita kerjakan lagi."

"Ani..kau pulang duluan saja Chullie, aku sebentar lagi."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku duluan."

Aku mengambil tas ku dan berjalan keluar ruang siaran,,

_Sudah benar benar sore rupanya.._

Aku melihat ke luar sekolah yang sudah mulai tertutupi kegelapan malam..

_Sedang apa ya Hankyung sekarang?_

_Sudah 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengan nya, ah lebih tepatnya aku menghindarinya…_

_Ya..aku sengaja menghindarinya.._

_Sengaja menghindarinya agar perasaanku tidak bertambah dalam.._

_Aku memang sangat menyukainya tapi aku juga tidak boleh bertindak jahat terhadap Teuki…_

_Aku tidak mau perasaanku ini membuatku bersikap egois,,_

_Aku benar benar tidak mau bersikap egois lagi,,_

_Biarkanlah Hankyung yang memilih nanti…_

"Mau pulang ya Chullie."Tegur seseorang dari arah belakangku.

"Huaaaa.." AKu terlonjak kaget mendengarnya,,

"Dasar Kau China Pabbo, mengagetkan saja." Marahku.

"Hehehe…" Hankyung tertawa pelan menatapku.

"Oh ya Chullie, kenapa tadi siang kau tidak interview?bukankah Shindong tidak masuk?"

"A..."

AKu memalingkan mukaku dari hadapan nya,

"Memang kenapa?Teuki juga anggota Klub Siaran, dan dia pantas diberi kesempatan, lagipula itu semua bukan urusan mu." Ucapku ketus.

"Chullie," Panggilnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ani.."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan nya di belakang,,

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku,eoh?"

Glek..aku menelan ludahku gugup..

"An..ani.."  
>"Bahkan sekarang pun kau tidak mau melihatku?" Ucapnya.<p>

Aku tidak memperdulikan nya dan berlari menjauhinya,,

Aku harus menjauh darinya sebelum dia mengetahui perasaanku..

"Chullie, kenapa kau tidak mau memandangku?" Teriaknya kencang.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya dan langsung berlari kencang setelahnya,,

"Heechul, Hya Kim Heechul, berhenti!" Teriaknya lagi.

Aku tidak memperdulikan nya dan terus berlari menghindarinya,,

Aku berbelok ke sebelah kiri, dan..

"Brukk.."

"Ah..mianhae.." Kataku.

"Chullie?"

"Teuki?"

"Kenapa kau berlari lari seperti itu, Chullie?"

Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Hankyung mengejarku,,

"Teuki, tolong bilang aku tidak ada, bilang saja kau tidak melihatku." Pintaku dan bersembunyi di balik locker.

Bisa kurasakan derap langkah yang sudah sangat kuhapal mulai mendekat,,

"Ah Teuki, apa kau melihat Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung.

Aku melihat Teuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,,

"Tadi kulihat Heechul berlari ke arah sana." Tunjuk Leeteuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

Hankyung melipat tangan nya di dada, " Hmm..baiklah..dasar dia itu… "

"Hankyungie, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Teuki menatap ke arah Hankyung dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah.."

Leeteuk mengajak Hankyung berjalan agak menjauh dari locker tempat ku bersembunyi,,

Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas.

"Hankyungi, aku…"Aku mendengar Leeteuk mengehentikan perkataan nya sejenak,,

"Saranghae." Sambungnya pelan.

Aku memegang dadaku pelan…

_Ada yang sakit disini.._

_Seberapapun hatiku mencoba untuk merelakan nya tetap saja ada yang sakit di hatiku.._

Aku merasakan beberapa butiran bening mulai turun dari kedua mataku,,

_Aku..aku terlalu mencintainya.._

_ini sangat menyakitkan untukku.._

_Sakit..sangat sakit.._

"Tok..tok..tok." Ketukan di pintu Locker membuatku tersadar,

Dengan segera aku menghapus kedua air mataku,

"Teuki?"

Leeteuk tersenyum menatapku,,

"Chullie,,aku menyukai Hankyungie." Ucapnya pelan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Teu..teuki?"

"Aku menyukainya,," Aku menatap Leeteuk dengan getir,,

"Aku tahu." Ucapku pelan seraya mengelus rambutnya lembut,

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, arra?masih banyak namja lain yang akan mencintaimu nanti."

_Kita sama Teuki,,dia pun tidak membalas perasaanku.._

Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihatku,,

"Tapi aku rela Hankyungie untukmu,"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan nya" Mwo?apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku gusar.

"Aku tau kau juga menyukai Hankyung, Chullie,,"

"Ak..ak..aku."

"Jangan berbohong padaku Chullie, aku tahu semuanya karena itu aku rela Hankyung untukmu,"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau memberi tahu perasaan mu padanya, arasso?"

Aku merengkuh Teuki dalam pelukanku,,

"Mianhae.."

^^HanChul^^

_Hari ini aku bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasan ku pada nya,,_

_Aku tidak peduli dengan apa jawaban nya nanti,,_

_Yang penting aku sudah mencobanya,,_

_Lagipula kalau dia tidak mau, berarti dia memang benar benar Cina Pabbo karena tidak mau menerima namja cantik, keren dan terkenal sepertiku._

Aku melangkah menuju kelasku,,

"Plukk.."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang tertimpuk sesuatu..

"Siapa yang berani menimpukku, hah?" Teriakku kesal.

Namun aku tidak menemukan siapapun disana,,

Aku mengambil bulatan kertas yang tadi digunakkan untuk melemparku,

"Siapa sih yang pagi pagi cari ribut begini,huh?"

Aku membuka bulatan kertas itu,,

Seketika mataku melotot membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu,,

"**Heechul, datanglah ke ruang siaran, aku menunggumu, dari Hankyung."**

Dengan setengah berlari aku menuju ke arah Ruang Siaran,,

Sampainya disana aku melihat Hankyung berada di dalam ruang siaran,,

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dari balik kaca.

Hankyung tersenyum dan mengambil mic,,

"_**Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku mengganggu siaran hari ini,,"**_ Ucapnya.

Aku mendelikkan mataku kaget ke arahnya," Apa yang mau dia lakukan?"

"_**Ada hal penting yang harus segera kusampaikan,, aku Hankyung ketua Klub basket mengumumkan bahwa aku menyukai Kim Heechul, ketua Klub Siaran sejak dari dulu.**_

_**Kim Heechul, saranghae"**_

Aku menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya,,

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ya tuhan jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini memang hanya mimpi.

"Hey Chullie, kau tudak mau menjawabnya?" Siwon menyenggol bahuku pelan.

"Ah?eh?" Aku melihat Hankyung yang sedang menatapku,,

Dengan segera aku menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan ku dan menempelkan nya ke kaca.

"_**Nado Saranghae Han.."**_

Hankyung keluar dari ruang siaran dan langsung memelukku,,

"Saranghae Chullie,jeongmal saranghae."

Aku membalas pelukan nya erat," Nado saranghae Han.."

Hankyung mengecup keningku lembut, " Lain kali kau tidak boleh menghindariku seperti itu lagi eoh?kau tidak boleh lari dari masalahmu,arasso?"

"Ne,arasso."

Hankyung mengangkat daguku dan mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Saranghae.."

ENDDDD…..

Fic yang gaje sangat,,,

Review pleaseeee...

Gomawooo^^


End file.
